Extracurricular Activities
by hphglover
Summary: This is a collection of oneshots that will deal with the relationships between the ladies of Hogwarts – including professors and professors and students. The majority will include sexual situations and give a new meaning to extracurricular activities!


A/N: So this is what happens when you get into RPing. You start seeing couples you never would have thought of before. I have some fantastic friends who I play with and the result is the stories you will see in this collection of one-shots I've called **Extracurricular****Activities**. Some others might even turn into multi-chapter stories and I'm working on one of those right now. In some of them, my friends will collaborate with me in writing and I will give them credit when they do. Not even gonna pretend I'm that good when their own writing makes mine look better!

In this one-shot, picture if you will Kate Beckinsale as Prof. Sinistra and Odette Yustman as Pansy Parkinson.

Special thanks to Dexslytherin for the idea for this one-shot and for checking it over for me.

Enjoy!

**Utter Madness**

"I must be mad," she murmured with a frown as she walked down the dark and cold hallway heading back to her office after a long and boring meeting. If asked to repeat what had been discussed in the meeting, she'd be shite out of luck. She hadn't paid attention to a single thing Minerva had said after the first few minutes. Instead, her mind had been wandering, plotting and coming up with ways to solve her little dilemma without getting caught in the act and ruining her teaching career.

She only blamed herself for her present predicament, of course, since she was the one that took that first step a little over a month before. She had been the one to initiate the flirting, the one to initiate the touching and kissing. She could have walked away from her and never looked back, but instead, she had gone forward and as much as she wanted to, she couldn't regret what had happened that night or the times after.

Only it had been more than a week now and she was slowly going insane. Whatever was going on in the castle was bad. To the point where it felt like she was a junkie waiting desperately for her next hit to ease the shakiness and the anxiety.

The only thing she had learned on the blasted meeting had been that whatever dark magic had been set lose on the castle was only affecting the females and their sexual needs. While the males were tired, lethargic and sleepy all the time, it was the total opposite for them. It was as if their sexual drives and desires had multiplied tenfold and all they wanted was to shag at all times of the day and night. Since the males were not affected by this, apparently, the females were taking care of each other.

Aurora considered herself bisexual, but she hadn't been with a male in a long while and had no interest to be with one at the moment. However, since the incident in the tower, there was just one female she wanted. Sure, she'd had a little tryst with Septima Vector, but seriously, who wouldn't when the woman was the epitome of sexy? As much as she had enjoyed that, however, both of them were clear that it was just for physical release and nothing more.

Her problem now was a certain dark haired beauty that seemed to have taken permanent residence in her thoughts. Not a moment went by that she didn't think about her, wondered how she was doing or wanted her close. It was a terrible idea to be infatuated with her. She didn't want to even entertain the thought that it was beginning to feel like more. She'd never wanted someone so desperately that it ate at her. She'd never wanted someone around as much.

The fact that there was a considerable age difference between them didn't seem to faze either of them. They connected in a way she couldn't explain and that was all there was to it. When they were together, they seemed to fit seamlessly in every way possible. The thirteen year difference flew out the window when they were in each other's arms. And as if the age difference wasn't bad enough, there were also the rules they were breaking. Aurora's job was on the line, but that didn't seem to faze her, either.

After their first night together, she'd try to stop herself from going there again. It wasn't out of fear for herself, but for the other girl. She felt incredibly protective of her, even if she'd never admit that out loud to her. She could find a job doing whatever else if she was fired for being inappropriate. She could go back to Ireland and start over, but the same could not be said for her lover.

Pansy Parkinson came from a pure-blood family and if anyone found out she was having an affair with one of her professors, a _female_ one at that, all hell would rain down on them. Knowing how blood purists were, Aurora would probably end up in Azkaban, but even knowing all of that, she couldn't seem to stop seeking her out.

Running a shaking hand through her hair, she exhaled loudly as she neared the corridor for her office. As cold as the castle was, she was thinking of taking a cold shower to tamper down her pulsing need. It felt like she was burning, her need for the younger woman eating her alive. She was trying to stay strong, trying to avoid Pansy so she could screw her head on right. If she was honest with herself, she didn't really want to lose her job. Teaching Astronomy had been a dream of hers since she was a student in the school and now that she had achieved that, she didn't want to give it up.

More important, however, was protecting the Slytherin princess. She couldn't risk her parents or anyone finding out. She couldn't risk someone hurting her if they found out. She fancied her a little too much to let any harm come to her.

The clicking of her heels was the only sound that could be heard as she quickened her steps. She sighed again as she spotted her door a few meters ahead, thankful that no one was waiting next to it. She wouldn't put it past Pansy to come looking for her since she had been ignoring her messages and hadn't wanted to spend any time with her in close to ten days. She'd caught the fire burning in her eyes when she was in class and their eyes would lock for a brief moment. She knew the younger woman was not impressed with her standoffish act.

But all she kept thinking was that no matter how randy she was, no matter how much she wanted Pansy back in her bed, she also needed to protect her above all things.

And there lay her main predicament. She was _falling_ for her.

She was falling hard for Pansy Parkinson and try as she might, she couldn't seem to stop it. It truly was utter madness.

Just when she thought she was home free, she felt a fist clasp onto her wrist as she walked past a small hallway to her left. Next thing she knew she was being pulled and pressed against the wall hard; dark, silky hair brushing against her face, the now familiar scent of her perfume invading and lulling her senses.

Before she could protest, her gasp was swallowed by Pansy's hot and insistent mouth on her own. Unable to deny her, her hands moved up her arms, over her shoulders and into her hair. Whimpering as Pansy's tongue massaged hers, her fingers tightened on her hair, pulling her impossibly closer as she returned the fiery kiss with a hunger that surprised her in its intensity.

Her knees gave a little and she had to make an effort to lock them in place. The kiss was wet and hot and one of the best ones they had ever shared. She couldn't get enough of her taste, couldn't seem to stop from ravishing her mouth right back, couldn't help the little moans and whimpers that escaped her when Pansy did something she particularly liked.

Her lungs were burning but she didn't want to stop kissing her just yet. Pansy took that decision out of her hands when she ended the kiss suddenly and pulled her head back, eyes burning with equal amounts of lust and anger. Aurora couldn't help but glance at her glistening lips, which were already a little puffy because of their kiss. She licked her own, tasting the younger woman on them before pulling her close again by her hair and crashing their lips together once more.

Pansy responded in kind, separating their bodies a little so she could work on parting Aurora's robe and immediately cupping her breasts. Aurora whimpered again, her nipples hardening painfully and pushing back against Pansy's palms. While sucking on her tongue, Pansy massaged her flesh gently, a complete contrast to her fiery kiss. But that was the thing with Pansy – she knew how to keep Aurora on edge, knew how to muddle her mind to the point where she couldn't formulate a single thought. Any protest she might have had was instantly destroyed. Pansy knew which buttons to push to get what she wanted and if there was something she had learned in their time together, it was that Pansy usually got what she wanted when she was the one in charge.

Breaking the kiss again, Pansy lingered at her lips, sucking the bottom one between her lips before nipping on it. Her tongue immediately ran over it to soothe the sting when Aurora groaned. Letting go, she looked at Aurora, her eyes conveying so many emotions and feelings they took Aurora's breath away.

"You've been avoiding me, Aurora," she accused, her tone hard. Biting her bottom lip, Aurora tried to look away, but Pansy's hand shot up and captured her chin, keeping their eye contact. "I don't like it. I want to know _why_ you're doing it and I want you to _stop_ it," she commanded.

Aurora opened her mouth to reply, but the words wouldn't come out. What was she supposed to say?

"I've written you, I've tried talking to you after class," she continued harshly. "I'm not a play thing you can use and then toss away, damn it."

Her words, as harsh sounding as they were, didn't erase the trace of hurt in them. Aurora knew then that she wasn't the only one feeling out of sorts and confused. It seemed Pansy was just as far gone as she was.

"It's not like that," she managed to whisper, unable to look away from her eyes.

"Then what is it like?"

Sighing, she knew she had to at least tell her something. "I'm trying to protect you, damn it." Moving her hands down, she settled them on Pansy's waist, squeezing lightly. "I don't want someone to find out and hurt you."

Pansy's eyes flashed with some emotion that she quickly masked before Aurora could decipher it. But she had seen it nonetheless and wondered what it could have been.

"I can take care of myself and have been for a very long time. I don't need a _protector_." She looked at her for several seconds in silence. "I need my _lover_."

"Pansy…" Aurora managed to whisper but was cut off by Pansy's mouth on hers again.

The kiss was punishing but Aurora let Pansy be in control. She wasn't about to refuse her anything in the state she was already in. Never one to resist her when she was in control, she let the younger woman dictate what would happen between them. Pansy's hand let go of her chin and moved down to the top button of her oxford shirt, undoing the first two before she could even react.

Breaking the kiss once more, her eyes were wide as she gave her surroundings a quick look to make sure they were still alone. While they were in a small and darkened passageway, anyone could walk by, even if it was past curfew.

"Wh…what are you _doing_?" she stuttered uncharacteristically.

Their eyes locked again and she swallowed hard when she saw the storm brewing in Pansy's indigo eyes. "I'm claiming back what's _mine_," she whispered hotly. "I'm not letting you run from this - from _us_ - anymore, Aurora."

"_Pansy_," she whimpered as the other woman's mouth found the sensitive skin behind her ear and pressed her mouth against it. "Let's go in my office," she tried.

"_No_."

"Pans," she tried again and had to swallow again when Pansy licked at the spot before blowing softly on it. Her knees grew weak again and she locked them in place just in time.

"I'm taking you here, _now_," she told her and Aurora moaned softly.

It didn't even occur to her to throw up wards around them to protect them from being seen or heard. She was that far gone already and she knew her knickers were ruined. Pansy had that effect on her without trying too hard, but this, what she was doing now, had her on edge and to the point of begging Pansy to just put her out of her misery and fuck her.

She didn't protest anymore as Pansy continued to undo her buttons, one by one, being deliberately slow. It was maddening but at the same time, she couldn't stop her when she pulled the ends of the shirt out of her dark gray pencil skirt. She sucked in a breath when Pansy's nails ran up her sides and she bit the side of her neck.

"Fuck, Pansy," she cried out softly.

Sucking harder on her neck, Pansy's hand pushed Aurora's lace bra up and freed her breast, mouth soon moving down to capture the hardened bud into her mouth, sucking hard as she moaned against her. Gasping, Aurora's hand moved to the back of Pansy's head to keep her in place as she felt her muscles clench in response.

"Please, baby," she murmured, head leaning back against the stone wall and eyes tightly closed. She wasn't even sure what she was begging for, but she needed more of her lover.

Pansy, of course, ignored her pleas and continued the slow torture. She worked her nipple with her tongue and teeth until Aurora was panting and begging her to do more. Pansy bit harder.

"_Pansy_," Aurora cried out louder, unable to stop herself.

The younger woman responded by moving back up and capturing her lips in a gentle kiss that made Aurora swoon. If there was one thing Pansy loved to do was to keep her unbalanced. One moment she was hard and punishing and then next she was soft and tender. Try as she might, Aurora never knew when to expect either action, so being with her always felt like a rollercoaster ride, one she was addicted to.

Her fingers flexed in Pansy's hair as she returned the soft kiss, needing both her harshness and her softness. She wouldn't admit it to Pansy yet, but she could finally admit to herself that what was happening between them was not a fluke and it was beginning to get real.

The kiss ended naturally and Pansy looked into her eyes once more, her own eyes so dark by now they looked black. Aurora knew her own hazel eyes were probably a darkened olive green by now and Pansy knew it was because of her. Smiling in satisfaction when she saw them, Pansy moved her hand down until she reached the hem of her skirt. Grasping it, she started pulling the fabric up making sure to drag her nails on Aurora's thigh.

"Are you wet for me?" she purred.

Aurora just nodded but Pansy shook her head.

"Tell me how wet you are for me," she insisted.

Aurora had to swallow a couple of times before she could open her mouth to speak. Pansy was making maddening circles on her skin, fingers toying with the edge of her lace thong.

"Very wet," she whispered. "You must know that."

"It's not polite to assume," she continued in a soft voice. Her fingers moved under the fabric, but didn't go much further. "I want you to tell me."

"Pansy," she whined in protest when the younger woman went to remove her fingers.

"Not until you tell me," she pressed, fingers moving a little closer to her burning center.

"I'm so wet my knickers are ruined," Aurora managed to pant out. "I'm so wet that if I wasn't wearing them, my thighs would be drenched. And it's all your doing, Pansy. You're the one that got me like this in no time at all," she confessed, voice several octaves lower.

Pansy groaned at her words. "Was that so hard to admit?"

"Yes, it was."

"_Why_?" Pansy asked, a small frown forming on her beautiful face.

"Because it makes me vulnerable around you," Aurora admitted after a pause.

"You don't have to worry, Aurora, I'm not planning on hurting you. All I want to do is pleasure you."

She sought her mouth again, the kiss slow and thorough as her fingers finally moved to where Aurora wanted and needed them the most. She felt Pansy moan into her mouth when her fingers were immediately soaked in her warm arousal. She pressed against her clit lightly before moving further down her slit and probing her entrance.

Aurora spread her legs wider to give her more room and broke away from the kiss in order to draw breath into her starving lungs when Pansy pushed two fingers slowly into her.

"Fuck, you're so tight," she murmured against the skin of her neck before licking the hollow of her throat.

Aurora was unable to say much other that murmur her name as Pansy's slow strokes became deeper. As she was pulling out, she spread her fingers, stretching Aurora's muscles to her liking.

"Feels good?"

Aurora nodded. "You know it does."

"Yeah," Pansy smirked. "But I like hearing you tell me."

"You like the control. You like the high."

"I like those things, but I like fucking you more," she said before biting the side of her neck and pushing back in with three fingers.

"_Ooh_," Aurora cried out.

Pansy, liking the response she was getting, moved her fingers quicker, deeper, curling them wickedly as she pulled out. She sought that spot inside of her, probing further with the tips of her fingers and smiling against the soft skin of Aurora's neck when she found it easily. Aurora's body jerked in response and she let out a loud cry of pleasure, not giving a damn about who could hear her.

"Bloody hell," Pansy murmured as she felt Aurora's muscles clasping against her fingers. "You feel so good."

Aurora couldn't answer anymore. She was reduced to moans and whimpers as Pansy worked her faster, harder, giving her exactly what she needed, knowing what pace to set as if she was attuned to her body. When she took her nipple into her warm mouth again, Aurora whimpered louder, fingers flexing against Pansy's scalp.

"Pansy," she cried out again when the younger woman suddenly twisted her hand. Her thumb finally found Aurora's swollen nub and pressed against it, rubbing tight circles on it. "Oh, fuck," she groaned. "I'm so close already," she told her.

"Then let go," Pansy encouraged against her breast, the tip of her tongue coming out to flick the tip of her nipple. "I want to feel you clenching against my fingers. I want your juices coating my hand."

Wanting to see her fall apart, Pansy increased her thrusts, pushing hard into Aurora over and over. Aurora knew her back would probably sport some new bruises come morning as she was being pressed hard against the wall, but she didn't care. All she cared about was finding release. Her hips pushed back against Pansy's fingers, head thrown back as she panted for air, her cries of pleasure mixing with Pansy's.

"Come for me, Aurora," Pansy whispered against her ear before sucking hard on her neck.

Aurora felt the tremors start low in her back, heat spreading from her belly, legs shaking as she got closer. Pansy's thumb was working her clit furiously, fingers pounding into her and hitting her spot just so before Aurora felt something snap inside of her, heat rushing to every cell of her body, the blood pounding in her ears as she finally crashed harder than she had in a while.

Her head snapped back hard, hitting the wall, but she didn't care as she cried out Pansy's name. Pansy moaned her name loudly as well, fingers still working her, prolonging her pleasure. Aurora's body shook uncontrollably as Pansy's thrust started slowing down and she peppered kisses on her neck and face. Slowly, she pulled her fingers out, Aurora gasping as she did. Bringing her soaked hand up, she looked at her glistening fingers and smiled before running them over Aurora's lips.

"Taste yourself."

Unable to deny her anything at that point, Aurora did as she was told and closed her eyes, moaning a little.

"Good, huh?" Aurora just nodded before opening her eyes and looking into Pansy's. Grabbing Pansy's wrist, she brought her hand closer to her mouth and spent the next minute licking it clean, Pansy's eyes glued to the movements of her mouth. "You're so fucking hot," she murmured softly before crashing their lips together and moaning when she tasted Aurora's essence herself.

Aurora's arms pulled Pansy close to her as they continued kissing, their need for each other nowhere near satisfied. Once was never enough. Sometimes a full night of loving wasn't enough. Their need for each other was a palpable thing when they were together and it seemed to just keep on growing the more time they spent together.

But as stubborn as each of them was, neither was willing voice that out loud.

The younger woman smiled at her when they pulled apart for air. "Your eyes are really green now."

Aurora returned the smile. "That's your fault."

"Good. And don't you forget it, either."

"I can't believe we did this out here. Anyone could have caught us," Aurora intoned as she started straightening her clothes.

"But didn't that give it an edge?" Pansy proved. "You can't possibly be regretting this."

Aurora licked her lips again as she watched Pansy. The younger woman was good at hiding her feeling, good at masking her emotions, but Aurora was extremely observant and she could see the doubts in her eyes. She could see that Pansy needed reassurance that she hadn't done anything wrong.

Pulling her close again by the front of her vest, Aurora crashed their lips together once more. She kissed her until they were both panting again, desperate to tear each other's clothes off.

Breaking the kiss, Aurora whispered against her lips, "I'll never regret anything that has happened between us, princess," she assured her, using the nick she had for her for emphasis.

She felt Pansy relax against her once more and she kissed her forehead before hugging her close. Pansy's hand played with her hair while they held each other for several minutes in silence.

"I'm sorry I avoided you all this time, princess," Aurora finally whispered.

Pansy nodded. "Just…don't do it again."

"I don't think I can," she admitted. "It was torture being away from you."

"You punished both of us then."

Aurora swallowed before nodding. "I did."

Pansy stepped back and looked into her eyes, longing clear in hers. "I didn't like being away from you."

"Agreed."

"What's happening here?" she asked timidly a moment later.

Aurora stroked her cheek softly, taking in her features, her quiet beauty. "I don't know. I don't know what you're thinking, but this isn't a game anymore, is it?"

Pansy shook her head. "I don't think it is."

Aurora nodded once. "I'm not ready to put a name to it, Pansy." As Pansy looked away, Aurora cupped her cheek and made her look at her again. "But that doesn't mean I want to stop seeing you."

"So what now?" she asked quietly.

"Now we go back to my room and I have my way with you."

Pansy smiled at that. "Can't wait to have some of this, eh?"

"You know it!" Aurora pecked her lips playfully before smiling tenderly at her as her thumb caressed her cheek. "But I want you to know something before we go."

"What's that?" Pansy asked timidly, something totally uncharacteristic in her.

"Whatever it is that is happening between us, I want it," she assured the younger woman. "I want it more than I could tell you."

Pansy took a shuddering breath before releasing it slowly. "You have no idea how much I wanted to hear that because it's how I feel. I thought you didn't want me anymore."

Aurora shook her head. "That couldn't be further from the truth and I'm sorry I made you feel that way, darling. Let's go back to my room so I can show you just how very much I want you."

They shared another soft kiss before they started walking out of the corridor and towards Aurora's quarters, fingers entwined as they talked softly.

A moment later, a blonde and a brunette peeked their heads around another close by corridor and watched the retreating figures.

"_Holy__fuck_," Septima Vector exclaimed softly. "That was one of the hottest things I've ever heard."

"Mon Dieu, you're right. But Aurora and Pansy?" Fleur Delacour asked as she ran a hand over her nape. "When did _that_ happen? And did you see their body language? There is something more going on there."

"Same thing I was thinking. Hmm, we'll just have to grill our fellow professor when we can corner her in private," she said with a little smirk.

Fleur looked her up and down, hunger clear in her face. "Maybe much later," she said as she pulled Septima closer to her by the front of her shirt. "How about now we go back to my quarters and have a little fun of our own?" she asked as she nibbled on the other woman's lips.

Septima's hands found purchase on Fleur's hips as she nodded. "Brilliant idea, Professor Delacour."

Fleur chuckled as she took Septima's hand and led her down the hall.


End file.
